Byrd Middle School
by Gypsy Nitza
Summary: What hapens when the lovable and not so lovable cast of naruto comes to a little Texas junior high school? Well lots of stuff, like exploding kitchens, cafeteria fights, and much more in the wonderful tale of Byrd Middle School.
1. A handful of new kids

**This is just something random I decided to write because seventh grade was really fun for me and I had a dream where naruto characters were in my class. Which of course made everything much more fun. Don't own Naruto characters, or the school, or the teachers. Almost everyone mentioned in this story besides the Naruto Characters are real people, but I changed their names so they won't be embarrassed.**

_Byrd Middle School_

"How Y'all are?" Mr. Maxwell asked the class again. "We be fine." The class answered. It was a little inside joke and it made the Pre AP history class crack up every time. "We've got a new student in our Pre AP class today! Everyone this is…uhm…" Mr. Maxwell pointed towards the door. "That person! G-something or whatever!" He said in a singsong voice. The person at the door was an ox blood haired boy with a very distinct look in his sea foam eyes. Depth. "My name is Gaara.." He said, a slight tone of anger that Mr. Maxwell didn't remember his name. Three people stared with their mouths open. Livia, Cody, and Giege all knew him. He was a manga/anime character and here he was standing in room 303b.

"Welcome to Byrd Junior High. Gaara!" A hyper teenager, Josell yelled out, and then turned around to talk to her friend Val. "You can take a seat next to Blondie and we'll start our notes. You can get the rest of them from Livia if you want them." Mr. Maxwell pointed to "Blondie" also known as Livia. He took his seat next to her and watched as she feverously tried to finish chapter 11 section 3 notes so he could copy down the rest. "Alrighty; Let's discuss! Texas was not a part of the united states for ten years because…..Anna!" Mr. Maxwell began to review. "It was because the US didn't want another state or something…" She answered. "Kind of but not quite….Livia!" He pointed with the American flag to Livia just as her hand shot up. "Texas pushed for annexation to the United states, but they were denied because they had not abolished slavery. If Texas had joined before those ten years they would have added another slave state to the US, but it was already even and adding that new slave state would practically make slavery take over the united states." Her explanation was long and very wordy, but it was exactly the one Mr. Maxwell was looking for.

"Now when was it announced that Texas had officially became part of the United States? How about…… Julie!" "uh…18...46. February 19th?" She answered slowly. "Correct!" Gaara was watching and listening carefully when something tapped his shoulder. His head whipped around and he found Livia holding out her spiral to him. "I-I'm done now so you can use my notes to get caught up." He took the spiral and she pulled out a book, hiding her face in her hair and concentrating very hard on her desk. She never looked up, with an exception to watching Mr. Maxwell try to find his coffee. Suddenly the bell rang, and Gaara was handing back the black and silver spiral when he heard a faint; "Keep it, I wont need it anymore today…" Livia suddenly got up and left, walking to her locker just across the hall, and then to the one hundred hall. Second period had just begun.

_Mrs. Ojo_

She rushed to get to her classroom on time and as she got there she found her warm up on the board. "How difficult do you think it would be to get attached/not get attached to a new child in the family" was written in green. This warm up was for the book, The Giver. It was all routine, she grabbed her folder, got out her paper, clicked open her pencil, and started her warm up. She always finished before everyone else. She suddenly heard the click of the door just a few seconds before the late bell. She looked up and saw the red head again, with a note in his hand excusing him from being late at all today. "Okay, go ahead and pick a seat, don't pay attention to the warm-up, it's for this book thingy." Mrs. Ojo said as she tried to get her projector to work. With all the luck Livia had, he'd picked the seat directly in front of her. She hissed and he turned around to find her with a sudoku book and a pencil tucked neatly behind her ear.

"Stupid nines always go missing…" she mumbled. Her eyes opened wide and she furiously started writing numbers. "Stupid book can't outsmart me hahaha…" Livia laughed quietly. "Just what is it that you're so proud of? All you did was figure out some brainteaser. An Imp could figure it out." The redhead hissed at her, turned in his seat. "Oh yeah well if you're so smart why don't you figure out a five star sudoku you stuck up, pompous, ignorant, brat!" she retorted, pushing the sudoku book in his face. He was stunned. No one had ever dared speak to him like that. "Calling me stupid who do you think you are geez you just got to this damned awful place and you're already like everyone else hmph." She acts tough, and she is too, so long as you don't see her cry.

"Alrighty! Since we have…uh…Gaara now we can't exactly pick up where we left off so I guess we can just watch a movie or something…" Mrs. Ojo went on and on…Suddenly a loud noise burst through the entire school. "Never mind then! Everyone to the outdoors!" It was just a fire drill, everyone goes through it. Except Gaara. He looked scared shitless. He didn't even get up from his desk. "If there was a real fire, You'd be toast now." Someone poked Gaara's head and took his arm. He was pulled from his seat by none other than…. "Naruto-kun?! I didn't know you were here…" Gaara replied, walking closely behind his friend. "You really upset that little Blondie, you really don't know anything about women do you~?" Naruto grinned his little foxish grin. That was all that really happened, besides Naruto accidentally tripping Livia. "I'm so sorry are you okay?!" He was spazzing. " Chill out you spazz! I'm fine…" She quietly picked up her books and was on her way to the four hundred hall, Miss Liase the Pre AP English teacher! So far, Gaara had gotten one number in on the sudoku while Livia had seven. While Naruto and Gaara walked together, they realized everyone seemed to be headed the same way.

_Miss Liase?!_

Giege sat on the front desk, behind her Livia, behind her Cody, behind him Chouji, and behind him was the Genius. " HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY SHIKA AND CHOU ARE HERE TOO!?" Cody and Giege shrieked together. "If you don't mind we're having a discussion about clouds made of cotton candy! So Zip it!" Livia pointed at her friends. She was completely serious about their conversation. "I guess it would be kind of hard to move as pure mixed sugar through the sky, getting things stuck and all… Then again if the clouds got heavy and started to rain they'd dissolve so it would not be healthy for the earth either." She spoke in her very very serious tone but friends could see right through her. Suddenly they all started laughing. "Holy crap Livie you're retarded!….Wait you were kidding right?" Giege asked. Livia smiled and laughed. "I'm not retarded I'm just insane~"

The bell rang and from that point on, No one was allowed to talk. A note landed on Shikamaru's desk. "_I can't believe you and Chouji are here too! I just found Gaara-kun a few minutes ago! Hey, the blonde on your row what's her name, isn't she really cute? Is she sweet, or really really mean, come on tell me! -Naruto_" Shikamaru sent the note back and watched as it hit their idiot fox in the head. _"Her name is Livia you idiot. And yes she's very sweet and I swear if you corrupt her like you did to Konohamaru I'll kill you. She's actually really thoughtful too…It's weird."_ In the row to Livia's right, Gaara was in the first seat, Naruto in the next, Ino behind him, Sakura behind Ino, and Josimar at the end. Sakura was busy looking at Livia.

_Her hair is so…nappy and…well it just looks like straw! And she's so chubby…She must not care about herself at all!…And look at all those bags she carries around._ Ino was thinking the same thing. Nothing happened in English because the teacher never showed up, so everyone switched seats and had conversations with each other. "Chouji…when people call you "fat" do you get mad or just really…sad…or both.. Or or-" "Why would you want to know..?" Chouji asked, secretly eating chips. "I weigh 115 pounds and I have since the third grade and I've figured its time to face the facts! I'm a huge blob of fat and retarded crap and I guess I ought to quit trying." She sighed. "You seriously think you're fat?! You probably weigh less than Sakura or Ino! And no matter what anyone says, you're really smart, even if what you say doesn't make sense at first." Chouji said back, completely shocked that such a sweet little kid could think so low of herself. Then Sakura and Ino came over… "Are you seriously trying to say she's skinny?! Look at her! She's a female Chouji!" "Hey you know what Bite me!" Livia jumped up and defended herself. "At least I'm not some idiot who walks around trying to get some oblivious to feelings boy to notice her that she can't even realize she has people who love her already. GODS!" The bell rang, Livia grabbed her stuff and ran as quickly as possible to the art room, crying. Now Livia just had to write in three more numbers. Gaara still only had one number written.

_Art is a Bang!_

She took her seat like always, with the mean girls. But there was another blonde at their table today. They were working with a clay media, and at another used-to-be-empty seat was a dark, raven haired, red eyed, somehow younger looking, Itachi. Livia, being none the less uncared for, did her warm up and started to draw whatever came to mind. She decided to draw a pirate looking Deidara with a bomb in his hand yelling out "Art is a bang!" "Hey, That's me, un…" "HOLY CRAP!" She jumped out of her chair and landed a few feet away. "Don't scare me like that…and I….You're…Deidara?!" Wow she's quite the dumb one… "I can't believe I take art with the creepy older brother and the insane suicide bomber…hahaa how freaking nice."

"That's really good, un! It looks just like me, right Itachi-san!?" Deidara handed over the little sketch book to his comrade. "Sure…" Itachi handed it back. "E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day. M is for miserable people~ O is for on the dark side, cause we got some fresh cookies, Cookies!" Livia started singing with her crazy friend, Josimar. "Alright everyone, today we're going to make valentines to give out! If you're already finished I guess you can just keep them~" Mrs. Cunningham, the art director, came into the room bright as always. "Well, you know my name, un! But what's yours?!" Deidara asked, still admiring his picture. "…Its Livia but I hate my name and if I could I'd kill it! But it's a name and they don't really exist to be killed…So oh well." She started drawing in her sketch pad again.

This time she drew a naaga (half snake half human) army. "You have a lot of talent for such a small person." Itachi commented. His Sharingan usually could see every future movement, but the track of her pencil was unpredictable, maybe because she wasn't thinking about what to really make her drawings look like. "I'm not small I'm pocket sized!" She replied in a very dignified voice. "Livia, Mrs. Brady is back today so you're meeting in the library like usual." Mrs. Cunningham yelled across the room, trying to get the backdrop for the valentines day dance ready. Deidara was looking at Livia in a funny way. "I'm in book club for our free block at the end of the day, we work the computers… I'm not that weird okay!…Well I am that weird…shut up.." Already she was hitting it off well with Deidara. Maybe idiots are naturally attracted to each other… Itachi thought, watching them laugh over something so stupid as the "Emo" song. It was hard for him to look away though. Seeing them together seemed to remind him of his younger brother. Itachi was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of a bell. Livia walked away with her arms around both Josimar and Deidara. Livia had finished her puzzle, and Gaara now had three numbers written down.  
___________________________________

**Just to clear things up, yeah I'm dorkie and I play sudoku puzzles too. I didn't like them at first but I love 'em to death now. Strange isnt it?  
Please, Read and Review~ oh and the EMO songs you know e is for emotional, this guy on youtube, nigahiga invented it. you should go watch his videos, they're hilarious.**


	2. Emotional much?

**hello! this is chapter two and it's a little bit...stranger than the other chapters for reasons I don't really understand myself but anyways. It's also a bit more extreme-ish I guess but it should be okay for now, I hope. I don't own the Naruto characters, although it'd be cool if I did. Oh yeah, some of the people who are not naruto characters are real people that I went to school with but their names have been changed for the most part, so if you have any criticism about how the other characters act, they really are like that at school and I don't feel like trying to make them into totally new people. Onto the story now...**

_Battle of 21_

It was finally time for A Lunch. Livia took her normal seat and saved her friends' seats at table 21. She then noticed something odd. Sitting just a few feet away from her was Shikamaru. "Shika-kun…Those are the mean girls' seats…do you really think sitting there is a smart idea?"…Livia gave up her seat and sat across another of the only six seats they could find. "Take my seat, I don't think they'd like you taking one of theirs…." She was cut off when she found an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Naruto!" The owner of the arm burst out excitedly. "I know I know, you like ramen, your hobby is trying different kinds of ramen, you hate the three minutes you have to wait to cook cup ramen, and you want to become Hokage." His jaw dropped. "How did you know all that about me?!" They stared at each other. "Well you smell like Miso, and you are a spazz so you're probably impatient, and…uh…Lucky guess?"

Livia smiled and opened her lunch bag when Sakura and Ino took two more seats. Soon Cody, Giege, Chouji, Deidara, Josimar, and Kirstie were all seated at table 21. They were taking up the other girls' seats (who happened to be spontaneous enemies of Livie.) and then it happened. "Just what the hell do you bitches think you're doing taking our seats!" One of the enemy girls yelled at Livia. "Well…We..We did get here first…and I…I…" Livia was pushed to the floor while the contents of her pack were dumped on her. she finally got fed up enough and nearly tackled the other girl while trying to get up. "You know what I'm sick and TIRED of people like you! So Piss off and go find different SEATS!" Livia said, grabbing the taller and stronger girl by her shirt.

The mean girls left, cursing Livia's name, but they left. "Wow….That was so cool! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled after picking Livia and her stuff up. Something grabbed onto him and everyone heard sniffles. Naruto looked down to find the poor little blonde hugging onto him for dear life, crying like tomorrow was doomsday, and mumbling something completely incoherent. "Come here Hun, come here…" Giege took her from Naruto and started to whisper into her smaller friend's ear. She seemed to calm down for the rest of the lunch period, she really looked okay. Then again no one saw her eat anything (except possibly a few carrots…) and she wouldn't let go of Naruto's left arm. Then they were released to go to their fifth period class.

_Sorry_

Livia took her bags to the girls' locker room so she could get dressed out. It was a simple outfit. A bright red shirt reading Duncanville Tennis and some simple black Capri pants. She made her way across the A gym opening to gym B, a slightly smaller gym with no bleachers. This gym was used for private practice and gym classes, while gym A was used as a place for the kids to sit in the mornings, at lunch, morning practice for jocks, pep rally meeting place, and a place where all the sports games, besides football, tennis, and soccer, were held. Livie strode into the smaller gym and looked up, surprised to find that Coach Sellers, the tennis coach, was not there. In his place, stood two tall males, one with silvery hair and a bored expression, and a crazy green spandex wearing, bowl cut endorsing, smiling, idiot. "See I told you we were in the right place!" The silver haired male said, pointing at Livia. "It isn't polite to point, you know. And where's coach?! And why are you here!…and…and…Why am I even bothering…." she shook her head, and then looked up in horror to realize the smiling idiot was smiling even more. "Gai, stop doing your 'nice guy' you're scaring the kid!" "Since when am I 'the kid!' I have a name! You don't even have the brain capacity to be a substitute coach! AND STOP IT IT'S FREAKIN' ME OUT!" She pointed accusingly to Gai. "It isn't polite to point." He retorted, making the other male laugh.

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Another voice called. "Oh gods no…please no…." Livia dreadfully turned around only to be run over by a Gai look alike. "Dude, seriously, ow…" She rubbed her head, where the look alike's shoulder hit her. "Ah, sorry, sorry! Are you okay?!" He was freaking out. "Yes yes I'm fine calm down! You're Lee right?" "Uh…Yeah I am." "Cool nice to meet you I'm…You know what just call me Livie." She said, picking up her racket. "So, What should I call you two?" Livie asked, pointing at Gai and his partner, obviously Kakashi. "What do you mean?" "Well in a public school it's considered rude to call a teacher or parent by their first name, so what should I call you guys? Coach Maito and Hatake cause that's like too long…" Her question never got answered because of the sudden burst of activity in the gym. All the other students were here. "Okay, everyone. On the wall. We're you're…Substitutes today! And we have no clue what you do in here so we're going to play dodge ball!" A series of groans and a few yays were heard throughout the gym.

"Teachers against students, okay?" Suddenly everyone was cheering, except Livia. They'd just started with Gai and Kakashi on one side of the gym and all of the Tennis Kids on the other. It hadn't even been a minute when half of the kids were out. Soon only Andrew Faeri, Lee, and Livia were left standing. "Andrew, ball!" Livie called out, right before Andrew got hit in the face. Livie watched as Kakashi picked up one of the little dodge balls and threw it straight at her as hard as he could. She put her hands up the second before it hit her chest, and caught it. "Holy crap I did it…cool!" Lee looked over and gave her his Nice guy pose. As the class period ended, it turned out that the new Coaches won six games to two.

_Math with Mrs. Dlabaj_

When the bell rang at 1:00, Livia hurried to her Math class in the Five hundred hall. With science book in her left hand, and lunch and tennis bag in the other, she entered her classroom, only to be run over by Kiba, who was looking furiously for Hinata. "Oh my gods what is so attractive about running me over! That's like the fifth time today!" Kiba looked down. "Hey, you haven't happened to see a little girl with really pale eyes an-" "No! I have NOT seen Hinata! Go ask Shino or Naruto or somebody else!" Livie yelled out, struggling under the weight of her backpack, her books, her tennis equipment, and her lunch. "Well, someone's grumpy." "Well you just ran me over! Seriously, first Josimar, then Naruto, then Lee, Then I tripped over my stuff in the gym, and now you! AHH!" "Oh, Hey Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, completely ignoring Livia. "You suck…Seriously." Livie pushed her way past Kiba and Hina-chan and landed with a thump at her desk. She was dead tired and now she had to work equations.

She looked up to see a warm-up on the overhead. -4 +9 -13 = n. Someone walked up to the board and started to solve the problem. They came out with n= 0. Mrs. Dlabaj came in and looked at the board. "All right, hands up, who agrees." She said. All but one hand was raised. "Well Livie, since you don't agree what is it and why's it wrong?" Livia stood up and resolved the problem. She came out with n= (-8). "First of all, the integer rules were completely forgotten. A negative and a positive aren't added to each other, they're subtracted from each other and the sign on the larger number is kept." She said, sitting back down and trying to nap at her desk. "Okay, everyone look over your notes and then raise your hand if you disagree." Mrs. Dlabaj then lectured the class again on integer rules when everyone, except Livia, raised their hand to disagree. Livie wasn't paying any attention to her teacher, instead she was paying attention to the stare of a certain raven haired boy. "What?" she mouthed. He shook his head.

After about twenty minutes into class Mrs. Dlabaj got through teaching the lesson. She got a phone call, too, and rushed as fast as she could out of the room. "You can go ahead and chat if you want to! I'll be back in a few kids!" As soon as the door closed, several people switched seats to talk to their friends. Tyler Ogle walked up to Livie and gave her a hug. "Good catch livie! You really paid close attention in Mr. Hance's class last year, huh?" Tyler gave her another hug and then pointed to the "stranger". "He's been eyeballing you all period. Creepy huh?" Tyler walked off to talk to Val and none other than Sasuke the teme himself took the seat next to Livia.

"Seriously, how many of you guys are here?" She asked, gesturing to Hinata, Kiba, and then back to Sasuke. "…" "Itachi is in my fourth block." "…" "God you're so unsocial, even I'm not that bad!" "You remind me of Naruto.." He finally responded. "Only quite a bit smarter." "Yeah well, your…face!" She retorted. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" "In all honesty, I don't even know. So why have you so daringly decided to come sit next to me? Seriously, why?" She slumped in her chair, messing with a lock she'd pulled out of her backpack. "You looked interesting, going against what everyone said like that." "Yeah well it turns out I'm the only smart one here today. Normally Allie, Eleana, and Paul would all get that question right, but they have something for band today. They aren't here." The bell rang and, like always, Livia was the last one to leave. Sasuke had waited outside the door for her, where she tripped.

**Some events really did happen, like the battle of Table Twenty One, and we did play dodgeball with some of the substitute tennis coaches we got, only I changed them to Kakashi and Gai-sensei. The battle of twenty one was a little bit overexaggerated but you can kind of see my point that in Junior high things kind of suck epically, especially when you don't have a clique of your own or don't have a clique to fit into. Anyways, read and review please!~**


	3. Hello

**Don't own naruto. I kind of finished the ending in a very rushed way so it isn't too great but I hope you enjoy.**

_Ms. Harris!_

Livia walked straight across the hall from her Math class, straight to Science. There was no warm up on the board, which was strange because Ms. Harris was always very orderly. Among all the weirdness was the school Principal, Mr. Trujillo. He waited for the late bell to ring and for all of the kids to fill into the room. "Hello, your teacher will not be coming in for quite sometime. She got into in accident during last period." Mr. Trujillo then left the room without a word. "No wonder Mrs. Dlabaj left in such a hurry!" Janet, who was in Dlabaj's last period too, exclaimed. A certain pale eyed girl leaned over to Livia with a questioning look. "Mrs. Dlabaj and Ms. Harris are sisters. That's probably why she got so worked up." Livie explained to the unusually silent, Hinata. " You know, you don't smile, ever. No one I have ever known has been that shy. You have a whole lot to be happy about, know?" She tilted her head and Hinata giggled. They then turned back to their warm-up because unlike naughty children, even while their teacher was gone they obeyed the rules. Livia was a nerd and Hina-chan didn't really know what to do. "Hinata-chan, do you need some help?" "Y…Yes" Hinata looked up a little bit and Livie scooted closer. She turned the page to the chapter on the muscles in the human body. "Read that paragraph. It'll help." It did help.

"Nerdy as always Livie?" Tito and his brother Jacob came up behind Livie. "Why yes, and how do you fair on this glorious day, Sir Tito?" "…What?" "That's what I thought!" Hinata laughed. "Oh My Gods she does have a sense of humor!" The rest of the class was just talking and talking. Livia got up and put her spiral and things away and when she looked close enough she could see a certain redhead. "So did you finish, Gaara-kun?" Livie smirked and held up her sudoku puzzle, it was done. "Alright, you win. Why are you so persistent anyway?" "I don't like people belittling me when they do not know who I am. Sort of the way that you feel about the fact that you didn't have any friends when you were little, Know?" Even though Gaara had surrendered, she didn't look very happy.

"Things come to me easier than others… At least when it comes to numbers. Oh yeah, I have a question… How come you didn't just, you know, try to be friends with your siblings?" He glared at her. "I don't think I should tell you." "I have seven brothers and one sister, and I'm not really friends with any of them. I think I might be the only one who'd ever understand you. By the way, you so suck at puzzles." "Baka." "Hey! Well you know what you're…a…uhm… Purple Pony! Oh what now!" "Baka…" "Stop saying that! It hurts my feelings! Right here!" She pointed to her head. "They were…scared of me." "That was much easier than I thought. And by the way, I don't think anyone here is gonna be afraid of you. Someone might stuff you in a locker but… other than that no one pays any attention to new people." "You do." "That's because you guys are from an Anime! You're cartoons! But you don't know it! How did you even get here anyway!" "I don't really know…" "What about where you live? And who came here with you?" The bell rang.

_Books!_

"Hi livie!" "Hey Livia" "Hi shortie!" "Look at the new kid!" "Hi Nancy, Hi rachna, Hi becca, hi Janene, Hi Gaara-sempai." Livia just walked in to the library and sat behind the counter like she always did. "Where did Kirstie go?" "She had a doctors appointment." Nancy said. "Any new drawings?" Nancy handed Livie her sketch pad and let her look through it. "Hey Live, Sasuke's looking at you and he's right over there!" Nancy shrieked (in a whispery tone) while poking livie in her side. "Oi! Hallo Thar Teme." She walked over and sat at one of the library tables next to Sasuke. "I heard you got your ass kicked by Kakashi and Gai during a dodge ball game." "Well I heard that your hair looks like the ass of a duck." Sasuke grumbled. "You just got owned." "I saw Naruto heading this way before I got here. I think he's looking for you. He's pretty attached to you, you know?" "Great…just great…Say, how did you guys get here anyway?" "Honestly I don't know, no one will tell us anything." "Hm.. Well that's great, I'll see ya later…" She got up and started to turn and walk away when someone jumped out at her.

"Darn it Naruto don't do that! You friggin scared me!…you creepy people…" As if on cue Shino walked in with the principal, who was trying to issue the bug ninja a detention. Shino told the principal he wouldn't take his sunglasses off, and Livie went up to defend said bug ninja. "Mr. T, he can't take off his sunglasses because he has a rare disease which makes the eyes sensitive to light. Think about this room, the fluorescent lighting, now think of it twenty times brighter. He'll be practically blinded if he were to take them off. Think about your students Mr. T…" Mr. T apologized to Shino and left the room. Shino thanked Livie and she swore she saw a slight smile on his face…but she couldn't tell. They all sat back down at the table just talking. Shino was starring at his schedule. "Lemme see," Livie took his schedule and look at it. "You're in the right place, no worries." She handed it back. "Look I know more than you may think, like how Hina has a crush on Naru, and Asuma and Kurenai love each other but you don't find out until Asuma is killed by Hidan and Kakuzu, and Kakashi reads the books writing by the guy who will teach Naruto Rasengan and how Sasuke is a total emo face. There's a lot I can't tell you though because you're really a manga," She pulled out a volume of Naruto and passed it on. "and if you do anything too rash you might mess things up and then I'd have to kill you. With fires. Oh and we don't do anything here besides work and play on the computers so just do whatever you want to."

So for the rest of the day they did do whatever they wanted to. Which was talk about meaningless things and then give a meaning to them, or find if they had any meaning to them if you paid a lot of attention. Like the phrase rainbow oranges and orange rainbows. They gave a meaning to that. A color and a fruit with the same name is confusing. "You guys should get ready to go, the bell's gonna ring soon." And it did. Naruto followed Livie to the front of the school, and luckily they rode the same bus. They sat in the fourth seat on the right side. "Do you always sit here?" Naruto said. "Yes, because my address is 826 six times two minus eight is four. And when the bus leaves my house it turns right." "I like your logic." Shikamaru apparently had the same bus too and ruffled Livie's hair. "Where do you live anyway?" Chouji asked, popping up from next to Shikamaru. "It's a really hard explanation, you'll know when we get there." So they talked and listened to Livia's mp3 player until they saw a little blue house on the corner of the bus stop, where Shikamaru's Dad was waiting. Livie gave everyone hugs and said goodbye.

_Hectic_

Giege wasn't allowed to come over that Friday, Gabi can't come over unless Giege does, and Clare's mom didn't like livia so there she was all alone without any other geeky friends. There she was, sitting on her loveseat, only it was really laying since it was so comfy you couldn't really "sit" on it, in the living room. It was a Friday and Livia was bored! How does this happen, one may ask? She has three friends, all of which were either busy or can't visit. No one online, no one to call and invite over, no one who cares, and no new videogames. In fact the newest video game that had was about two years old. So there she was, she was going to make some ramen for dinner, pop some good ole popcorn and watch one of the many scary movies she loved, or even all of them. Or she was going to until a bubbly blonde decided to drag her off in the midst of her ramen making. She turned off the stove and answered the door only to be snatched by Naruto and Lee.

"I need an ADULT! I'm being kidnapped by ninjas!" She playfully screamed as they shoved her into a green minivan and Lee relentlessly tickled her. "Why do you own a minivan? And where are we going? Am I dreaming? I turned the stove off right? I was making ramen… now poor ramen is all alone. Hi Kakashi!" Livie ended up sitting on Lee's lap, which made Naruto jealous, so he would stop tickling her and finally realized what was going on. Or at least a little of what was going on. She was plopped down in the seat behind Kakashi who was driving, and Naruto sat next to her, and then Lee, Neji, and Tenten were in the back. Gai-sensei was in the passenger seat next to Kakashi but you couldn't tell because he was crying over the fact that livie said high to Kakashi and not him.

"Kakashi, no offense but I think you should let someone more experienced drive. Watch out for the cat! And the mailbox! Kakashi!!!" Instinctively Livie Grabbed the wheel from behind Kakashi's seat and tried driving from there. IT was significantly better than Kakashi driving. "I don't think covering one of your eyes is such a good thing while driving." So then Gai took over which made Livie feel so much safer. After about twenty minutes they came across a strangely large house surrounded by trees and bushes. "Where are we?" Livia asked, curiously looking out the window close to her. "We're renting this house from some people who tried selling it to us. But we figured we weren't going to be here for long so we didn't bother with buying it." Kakashi explained. Everyone got out of the car and Naruto practically carried her from the car to the front door. "Everyone! We're home!" It's too bad they didn't know who had been following Livia, for now a certain Hebi summoner knew where to find them all…


End file.
